swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Lambda-Class Shuttle
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy One of the most recognizable Imperial spacecraft is the Lambda-Class Shuttle. A workhorse of the Imperial Fleet, Lambda-Class Shuttles have transported Imperial luminaries such as Lord Darth Vader, as well as Emperor Palpatine himself. It is perhaps ironic that one particular Lambda, the Tydirium, was employed by the Rebel Alliance to deliver a strike force to The Forest Moon of Endor. It was this strike team that ultimately brought the second Death Star's defensive shields down, allowing the Rebel fleet to converge and subsequently destroy the Space Station. The Lambda design was developed as the direct successor to the Theta-Class Shuttle by a group of former Cygnus Spaceworks engineers. These engineers had been enticed into defecting to Sienar, lured by promises of high pay and tangible benefits. Even though Sienar was responsible for the ship's design and initial production run, Cygnus Spaceworks was later subcontracted to produce a heavily armed military version that was equipped with ten Laser Cannons. The Lambda was not used solely by the Empire. Even though upward of ninety percent of all Lambdas were in Imperial possession, the nonmilitary version, produced by Sienar, was available for sale on the open market for a short time, and numerous craft were sold to different sector governments, corporate fleets, and other private parties. Similarly, the Rebel Alliance kept a small fleet of the shuttles on hand for the transportation of sensitive personnel between different fleet elements. These shuttles were identical to the standard model, but lacked the code transponders of those utilized by the Empire. Following the collapse of the Empire, Cygnus Spaceworks continued to produce Lambda shuttles. Many of these shuttles were put to use by both the New Republic and the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. Capabilities The Lambda shuttle is best known as a multiuse transport, capable of ferrying both troops and dignitaries. When used as a troop transport, it excels at high-profile missions that require a significant amount of discretion. When the ship is used as a personal transport for Imperial dignitaries and officers, the cargo space is often converted into a comfortable living area with many of the amenities of a star yacht. Those Lambdas used to ferry troops are much less comfortable, and are equipped with bench seating and a limited number of bucket seats. Though the ship was designed primarily for space flight, the tri-wing construction of the Lambda gives it excellent stability when flown in an atmosphere. It is a fast ship when compared to others of it's class, yet it is especially vulnerable to enemy fire when landing or taking off. Though it is equipped with a number of effective weapons systems, the Lambda is unable to outmaneuver most Starfighters. Because the Lambda is well armed, it does not technically require a fighter escort. Regardless, few of the shuttles traveled alone, depending on the sensitivity of their individual missions. When not used as a troop transport, the Lambda is capable of carrying up to 80 tons of cargo. These cargoes consist primarily of mundane supplies, such as spare parts and other consumables. It is rare, though not unheard of, for a shuttle to arrive insystem by itself in order to deliver supplies. Much of the time, Lambdas ferry supplies directly from orbital stations and ships to planetary surfaces. The Lambda is normally operated by a crew of six, including a Pilot, a Copilot, a Navigator, a Gunner, a Communications Officer, and a Chief Engineer. In a pinch, the ship can be flown by a single individual, though they would be hard-pressed to monitor all the ship's vital systems. The cockpit is typically open to the cargo/passenger area, but a blast door can be closed between the two compartments if circumstances dictate it. Lambda-Class Shuttles are rarely modified from their base configuration, though some exceptions to this rule obviously exist. The specifications of the Emperor's personal shuttle, for instance, were highly classified, and can be extrapolated based only upon rumors and hearsay. It has been put forth that Palpatine's shuttle was equipped with a cloaking device, as well as an ultra-efficient hyperdrive. Since it was destroyed with the second Death Star, none can say for certain if any of these reports are accurate. Lambda-Class Shuttle Statistics (CL 12) Colossal Space Transport Initiative: -2; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 26; +12 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 120; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating: 25; Damage Threshold: 76 Offense Speed: Fly 12 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 850 km/h) Ranged: Blaster Cannon, Battery +6 (See Below) Ranged: Blaster Cannon +4 (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannons, Twin +6 (See Below) Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +38 Attack Options: Autofire (Blaster Cannon, Battery; Blaster Cannon; Laser Cannons, Twin) Abilities Strength: 42, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative -2, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -2, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 6 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 20 Cargo: 80 Tons; Consumables: 2 Months; Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 1 (Backup Class 10), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale (Likely valued at 240,000) Weapon Systems Blaster Cannon, Battery (2 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +6 (+1 Autofire), Damage: 5d10x2 Blaster Cannon (Copilot) Attack Bonus: +4 (-1 Autofire), Damage: 5d10x2 Laser Cannons, Twin (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +6 (+1 Autofire), Damage: 2d10x2 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Transports